Believing the Legend
by Silverpistola
Summary: Zelda has always been a cynical girl with little faith in dreams. Yet when she is saved by a mysterious young warrior, Zelda is forced to uncover the secrets of her past and shoulder the responsabilities that her family have been running from.
1. Chapter 1 Urban Myths and Boys

A/N: This is only my second fanfic, so please, be kind.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Boys and Urban Myths

Zelda tossed her ponytail of corkscrew curls and held her round, purple coffee mug in midair, suspended.

"That," she spoke, matter-of-factly, "is most certainly an urban myth."

"Firstly, it's urban _legend_ and secondly it is _so not_," Rosalind informed her, widening her bright green eyes.

Zelda rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee.

"You're such a cynic."

"No," Zelda corrected her, "I am a realist. There's a big difference Rosalind. Cynics do not have the capacity of an open mind whereas realists are not convinced by stories with little evidence."

Zelda was fighting a losing battle, Rosalind was already lost in a dreamy world where boys climbed garden trestles to leave roses on girls' balconies and girls could have high power careers _and_ raise seven perfect children. Maybe it was the lack of any exciting occurrence in her dull suburban life or maybe it was the common sense she'd inherited from her Father, but Zelda held little faith that in dreams there was any possibility.

"One day Zelda something truly legendary will happen to you and force you to change your mind-"

"- And two girls in a coffee shop will tell my tale, one of them a believer and the other a realist," Rosalind shot her a dark look, "I know how the story goes."

"I honestly don't know how you stay sane," Rosalind told her, tucking a strand of dazzling auburn hair behind her ear.

Zelda's interest was aroused. "How d'you mean?"

"Well, it's true that we are caged in the hell of suburbia-"

"Have you been talking to Seth Know-It-All again?"

Rosalind blushed, slightly, but continued. "It all gets so dull and repetitive. I think I'd go crazy if I didn't have my daydreams to escape into."

Zelda smirked. "Daydreams of Seth Know-It-All?"

Rosalind's blush deepened, but she was not to be deterred. "Stop trying to change the subject."

Zelda didn't like the subject. Dreams were a big distraction in her life. Not that she could explain that to Rosalind. Or anyone really.

Instead of talking about it, she drained her cup of coffee and glanced at her watch. She had become an expert at avoiding the more serious and philosophical topics.

"Its eight thirty and we both have a huge History test tomorrow morning, so I suggest we head home."

Rosalind groaned and stretched out, the black leather of her chair squeaking in protest at the sudden movement. She wrinkled her nose, her own cute trademark. It always made Zelda smile when she did it; she looked like a little pixie or something. Especially with her red hair and glittering green eyes.

"Fine, I give in."

"That's what best friends are for," Zelda quipped, shrugging on her jacket.

* * *

"Hey Hun', have fun with Rosalind?" Impa called as Zelda wandered into the kitchen and tossed her keys into the fruit bowl.

Zelda hopped onto a stool at the breakfast bar and propped her chin upon her hands. A blonde curl fell into her eyes from her slackening ponytail.

"Tons," she replied, her voice devoid of enthusiasm.

"Tired?" Impa enquired, glancing at her teenage charge as she loaded up the dishwasher.

"Mmm. I'm dreaming of a hot bath and snuggly pyjamas. Maybe I'll vedge out and watch a favourite episode of Buffy before bed," Zelda admitted, closing her eyes and massaging her temples.

Impa nodded. "Well, just for the record, your responsible guardian advised you to study a little for your History test tomorrow."

"Duly noted."

"And a boy called."

Zelda's eyes flew open. "Who?" She yelped, too quickly to disguise her intrigue.

Impa laughed. "He didn't leave a name. He asked if this was your place of residence and I answered yes but explained that you were out."

"My place of residence?" Zelda repeated, incredulously.

"His words, not mine. Anyway, he thanked me and said goodbye." Impa straightened up and bumped the door of the dishwasher shut with her hip. Her graying hair was falling into her red eyes, so she twisted it into a topknot whilst surveying Zelda.

Zelda screwed up her lips, trying to regain some dignity after getting so excited in front of Impa. After all, she did have a rebellious, couldn't-care-less image to maintain.

"How'd he sound? Urgent? Officious?" Zelda gulped, thinking of any possible candidates. "Stoned?"

Impa arched a stern eyebrow. "Intense. Now why might any stoners be calling you?"

Zelda raised her hands, defensively. "No reason, just considering the possibilities," She bit her lip, cringing from her interest in the call, "Intense how?"

Impa resisted smiling and moved onto wiping the countertops. "Well, when I told him you were out his voice sort of," Impa paused, her forehead wrinkling, "well, wavered."

Zelda nodded, encouraging more information from Impa. "Go on."

"And, he, er… Oh Zelda, he was just intense, what more can I tell you? I only spoke to the boy for twenty seconds!"

"Fine, fine," she dropped down from her stool. "Thanks for telling me."

"Zelda, can you take Deku with you? She's in the living room." Zelda nodded and wandered through into the butter yellow lounge. She spied Deku sitting under the coffee table and stooped down to scoop her up.

"Well, isn't this just going to drive me crazy?" She whispered to the honey coloured rabbit. Deku flicked her tail, but said nothing.

"Stop talking to the rabbit and go have a bath," Impa called from the kitchen.

"You'll answer one day, that'll show her, won't it Deku?" Zelda whispered, drawing her face close to the rabbit's.

"I heard that! Get moving, dreamer!"

Dreamer. Zelda hated it when adults acted all sarcastic.

* * *

Seth Know-It-All was gangly and snow white pale, the only coloring in his skin coming in the form of freckles dusted across his nose and arms. His messy red hair was so long it reached his ears meaning he was constantly flicking it out of his eyes. This would have driven anyone normal into a violent rage. But Rosalind was anything but normal and she adored everything about Seth. From his mop of hair to his acid green all stars.

"You know, I find it rather insulting that Seth emptying a bag of cheetos into his mouth is more interesting than the tale that I am embarking upon."

It was Zelda and Rosalind's only free period of the day and Zelda had unwisely suggested they spend it outdoors in the quad. A suggestion she regretted severely as she was forced to watch Rosalind turn a deep shade of crimson every time Seth happened to glance in her direction.

"Huh?" Rosalind snapped back to attention.

"I'm ending this now," Zelda growled through her gritted teeth. She got up from the stone bench her books were splayed across. "Get up."

Rosalind stood, looking utterly confused, but an expression of understanding dawned upon her face as Zelda grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her across the quad.

"Zelda, no!" She hissed. "Not today, at least. My hair looks awful!"

"Oh no, you asked for this," Zelda answered, only pulling her harder.

Seth looked up at them in mild surprise as they stopped in front of his bench. He had a smear of cheeto dust across his chin. Zelda cringed. Why couldn't Rosaline have better taste?

"Seth," she searched her mind for the last thing she had been studying, "any chance you know anything about the Weimar Republic?" Zelda asked, forcing her brightest smile. She nudged Rosalind, discretely, and Rosaline smiled, though a little uncertainly.

"Um, sure. German politics are really quite fascinating. The basis of understanding how Hitler got into power," Seth answered, but he was looking at Rosalind as he spoke.

There was silence. Zelda prepared to fill in a blank, but, as she opened her mouth to speak, she was beaten to it by Rosalind.

"I thought Hitler got into power because there was no better option?" She asked, blinking rapidly. Wait, she wasn't blinking, she was fluttering her eyelashes! Zelda couldn't help but be impressed.

As they immersed themselves in a discussion about Nazis, Zelda slunk away. She admitted that it had been shameless, but argued that the set up had been necessary for her sanity.

Yet, as Zelda returned to her studying, occasionally glancing back at them, she wondered who she would study with now.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Loneliness

Chapter 2 – Dreams and Loneliness

Zelda had had no idea of the damage she would do to her social schedule through getting Rosalind and Seth together. Steadily her time with Rosalind dwindled, while Seth began occupying her time before class, in between class and after. Zelda was glad to see her best friend looking so blissfully happy, but she couldn't help the selfish little part of her that wanted Rosalind back.

Because Deku wasn't bad company at night, but she still refused to answer Zelda.

Meanwhile, Mr. Mystery _still_ hadn't called back. Zelda was quite sickened by how much she allowed this to affect her, but she found it impossible to stop her mind from wandering, especially in class when Seth and Rosalind were whispering and smiling at each other. Who was he? And why the hell had he called Zelda?

When she pondered about him at night she'd find some ridiculous notion pop into her head. _Maybe he was watching her from the treetops._ This would remind her of Rosalind and how much she missed her dreamy friend and plunge her into yet another bout of self-pity and more wondering about Mr. Mystery.

It was a vicious cycle.

* * *

There are various types of dreams. Those crazy kind where you're doing things in a totally illogical sequence, yet everything seems to make sense. Dreams of love and comfort in the arms of another. Nightmares of various phobias and intense fears. And then there are prophetic dreams, dreams of the past and dreams of the future. Unfortunately, because of their disturbing nature, prophetic dreams are often confused with nightmares.

Parents teach children that there is one thing that all dreams have in common, _they cannot hurt you._ It was something Zelda's Father had told her, so many times, so many nights, to the point that Zelda had believed him.

But there are exceptions to every rule.

_The castle walls seemed to quiver with tension. It carried on the air, choking Zelda as she slept. Yet still she slept, immersed in the same dream of the same boy. _

_Until a hand was clamped over her mouth. _

_She opened her eyes and met the cold, crimson gaze that made her soul struggle to be freed from her body and escape._

"_Ah, Princess. More dreams of your fairy boy?"_

_Before she could answer he had bound her in ropes of magic, dragged her from her bed and tossed her into the arms of a desert man dressed in dark leathers. Zelda's kidnappers rampaged through the castle, killing anyone who attempted to stop them in a simple slash of the throat. Zelda cringed as her satin slippers were dragged through the blood of one of her favourite servants. A tear escaped and tumbled down her pale cheek._

"_Give me the princess!" The cold man called, pulling back the ropes of magic so that Zelda stumbled as he held her small form under his arm and mounted his black horse, placing her in front of him._

_Zelda's mind, that had been numbed from fear and shock, began to function once more. Though her arms were pinned she began to struggle to reach the instrument from the cord around her neck. Her hand finally closed around the cold instrument and she gave a yank, snapping the cord that held it around her neck._

_As they flew through the village her leg caught a lethally sharp, low branch. She winced, feeling the pain of the deep gash searing her torn skin. Her hand tightened around the small flute. He was her only hope._

_As they approached the lowered drawbridge, Zelda's heart leapt into her throat. There was a forest green figure ahead of them. She heard her captor laugh, darkly._

"_He's mighty determined, princess. I must ensure not to underestimate him. Or, indeed, you."_

_Her whole body tensed, clutching the flute against her heart. She had one chance. _

_She could see his azure blue eyes before they crossed the drawbridge. Two twin pools of endless blue, drawing her soul, gently. His golden hair was hanging in his face, saturated with water from the heavy rain, pelting down upon them like rocks being tossed by the goddesses. He looked not at her captor as they grew closer, but at Zelda and she tried with all her might to keep herself from crying._

_Her eyes closed. The moment was now. She threw out her arm and tossed the flute with every ounce of strength she had left, willing him desperately to understand._

_And then there was darkness._

"_I've found you."

* * *

_

Zelda awoke sharply, gasping as she pushed her head above the waves of sleep rolling over her. Her cheeks were sticky with tears and her head was pounding. As she sat up, trying to steady her breathing, a pain shot up her leg. Her eyebrows furrowed as she clicked on the lamp.

And then she saw the blood. Her sheets were soaked deep red by the blood from a deep gash in her leg.

A gash that had not been there when she had fallen asleep.

A gash from a tree branch.

Her breathing became shallow and desperate as she did the thing that was instinctual to her. Her legs skittered as she stumbled out of bed and wrenched her bedroom door open. Impa was awake, standing on the landing. She rushed to Zelda, catching hold of her.

"How is it real?" Zelda sobbed, burying her face in Impa's shoulder.

"Hush, Zelda," Impa soothed her, memories of a thousand other nights consoling Zelda after she awoke from another horrific dream. "You're safe, Princess, shh."


	3. Chapter 3 Mr Mystery

A/N: To my two WONDERFUL reviewers, I thank you guys, you totally rock!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mr. Mystery

Weeks had passed, nights void of dreams and days filled with loneliness and wondering. Zelda was fading, her once bright, unpredictable self shrinking into the shadows, withdrawing to a world of thoughts. Impa watched the electric violet eyes of her charge darken and dull, with a feeling of helplessness. She felt a change, something that would return Zelda to her. Yet all she could do was wait and pray to the Goddesses.

Zelda had so much time alone that she found herself drawn to places with people, excitement, that electric atmosphere that certain times and places held. She would walk the streets as the sun set, music pounding in her ears as she passed by the bright glow of an ice-cream parlour or the cinema. When she returned home she would retire to the solitude of her bedroom with only Deku for company.

Yet, much like in all the tales of urban legends that Rosalind had indulged upon Zelda, there came a night when Zelda did not want to go home. The sunset came and passed, yet Zelda continued to wander the streets. It had been a particularly painful day, her World Civ. class had been asked to write a paper and give a presentation on their ancestors and lineage. It had only acutely reminded Zelda of the absence of her parents from her life. She closed her eyes as the screaming music blasted anger into her head and hated them both for leaving her to do this on her own.

She was so distracted in her thoughts that she did not notice the eyes in the shadows, watching her, seeing through her anger into the person, the secret, she held inside her heart.

Zelda pulled her jacket tighter around her body as the night air grew fiercely cold. She had walked so far, lost in her thoughts, that she suddenly realised she needed to turn back before Impa began to worry. Taking a deep breath she turned around.

And was met with the cold gaze of a man standing before her. She froze as she recognised him. It was her kidnapper's accomplice from the dream. Every part of her knew it and told her to run, yet she could not move. He did not smile or show any facial expression, but merely reached out and grabbed her at the throat, clenching his fist around her neck. Suddenly Zelda's common sense kicked in and she began to struggle, thrashing her limbs, but it was to no avail. The darkness of imminent death began to close around and there was a screaming in her head. When the man dropped her body to the ground, she believed she was dying as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes expecting to see that crimson gaze from her nightmares, yet instead she found herself being watched by a pair of indigo blue eyes, the depths of which seemed endless. She noticed, with some distinct embarrassment, that she was being carried by this stranger. Then she lost herself in studying his handsome features, his strong jaw and flawless skin with a slight tan. He had golden blonde hair that fell into his eyes and acutely tipped ears peaking out from under a green cap. He smiled, warmly, down at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um, woozy."

"Well, you're nearly home."

Zelda's head was reeling, yet she was so overwhelmed by this situation that she found herself incapable of saying anything intelligent.

"Er, thanks."

They fell into silence as he turned a corner and began walking towards her front porch. Suddenly Zelda heard the front door being thrown open.

"Zelda? Zelda!" It was Impa, her voice sounded urgent. Then Zelda heard a gasp. "Link?"

Zelda watched the guy smile, his eyes twinkling momentarily. "Hello Impa."

Impa rushed forward, gathering them both into a hug (which partially crushed Zelda who was still being held in the arms of this stranger).

"Impa?" Zelda managed to speak up. As Impa released them both, the boy set Zelda upon her feet, gently.

"Steady now, you'll still be weak," he told her, placing a strong arm around her waist as her knees buckled, slightly.

"Link, how on earth did you get here?" Impa asked. She was showing signs of panic, running her hand through her salt and pepper hair, which made Zelda feel uneasy.

"I was hoping you might be able to tell me that."

Zelda's head was swimming. She had surmised that the handsome boy was named Link and that he knew her guardian, but how he knew Impa and why he had carried her home were complete mysteries. Link turned to her.

"Can you walk Princess?"

"Princess?" Zelda yelped, incredulously, her feminist side overwhelming her. "Who the hell do you think-"

"Link, it's best to refer to her by her first name," Impa advised Link who was looking slightly bewildered by Zelda's outraged reaction. Impa turned to Zelda. "Can you walk, Hun'?"

Zelda nodded, taking a step toward the house. Link stayed beside her as she made her way up the porch steps and through the front door, watching her with tender concern.

Zelda sat down at the breakfast bar and gazed, expectantly, at Impa.

"I think I have some explaining to do," Impa sighed. "Zelda, this is Link."

Zelda looked at Link who was standing, awkwardly, in the doorway. A look of pain passed over his face that Impa noticed. "Yes Link, you're right, Zelda does not know who you are."

Zelda's stomach did a back flip. "Oh God, you're not, you're not like some long lost brother or twin or something are you?" Zelda asked, bracing herself.

Impa could not contain her sniggering. "No Zelda, Link is most certainly not your brother."

Link was looking rather deflated and miserable. Impa ushered him over to the breakfast bar. "Sit," she ordered, pointing at the stool beside Zelda. It was as he pulled himself onto the stool that Zelda noticed his strange ensemble of a forest green tunic with white hosen and a large sword in a sheath strapped to his back. This was all just _too_ much.

"Zelda, stop looking at Link like that, it's rude," Impa barked. Zelda flushed and turned away. "Now Link, how long have you been here?" Before he could answer her maternal instincts surfaced. "My goodness, you must be _starving!_" She quickly hurried to the fridge and began making him a sandwich whilst encouraging him to speak with a wave of her hand.

"I'd say about a month."

"How did you find Zelda? And what happened tonight?"

Link looked curiously at Zelda.

"I was attacked," Zelda admitted, "by a guy from my dream."

"A Gerudo," Link added.

"A Gerudo?" Zelda repeated, questioningly. Link nodded.

"And you saved her?" Impa asked, shredding lettuce.

"Well, I er, I fought the Gerudo," Link answered, blushing and looking down at his hands.

Zelda cringed as the ultimate cliché line escaped her lips.

"You saved me?"

Unfortunately the good looking boy, rather than telling Zelda he was madly in love with her and had seen his whole world ending as he saw her in peril, merely nodded silently.

Which was just proof that those knights in shining armour don't exist.

Zelda yawned, widely, as Deku scampered into the kitchen and sniffed at Link's brown boots, warily.

"Deku, leave Link alone, he isn't a cat, I swear," Zelda assured the rabbit and strangely enough Deku stopped snuffling at Link's boots.

"Deku?"

"The rabbit," Zelda told him.

Link looked to Impa who placed a sandwich down in front of him. Impa couldn't help smiling as she saw the two of them, together again, sitting at her kitchen counter, Zelda dressed in jeans and a leather jacket and Link in his green kokiri tunic.

"Link, you eat while I make you another. Zelda, go take a bath because I'm sure once Link's finished eating he'd like to clean up. Some food and rest and I _promise_ I'll do some explaining in the morning," Impa told Zelda who was looking impatient.

"But I have school in the morning," Zelda protested with a famous pout.

"School?" Link verified.

Impa sighed. "Zelda bath. Link eat."

Zelda picked up Deku and stomped upstairs while Link attacked the sandwich, ravenously. When he'd finished he turned to Impa.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" He asked, softly.

Impa felt sorry for him. He had always been fond of Zelda, ever since the first time they had met, seven years ago.

"You never truly forget someone," Impa told him as she prepared a second sandwich. "Just give her a little time."

Link nodded, getting to his feet and unsheathing his sword. It gleamed, like a pet greeting its owner. Link held the sword high above his head.

"Oi, none of that in here! You'll break something," Impa barked. Link jumped and slowly sheathed his sword, sheepishly.

"Seven years… Is it possible she is even more beautiful?" He whispered, contentedly.

Impa saddened. "Beautiful but troubled." Link sat down at the counter again. "These dreams she doesn't understand and being attacked tonight and then you turning up."

Link looked down at the sandwich in front of him. "I never have yet seen Princess Zelda happy."


	4. Chapter 4 Heroes and Hyrule

Chapter 4 – Heroes and Hyrule

Zelda sank into the deep, hot bubble bath with a long sigh. Her hair was dusty and filthy and her bones were aching in protest. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to think about him. That tumble of golden hair, those cobalt eyes that swept her soul. She had never seen a man so handsome, yet the way he moved and blushed with modesty, he was still so much like a boy.

_Please no, _Zelda pleaded with the powers that be, _don't let me do this to myself._

Outside the door Link was pacing. He knew she was inside. Every few seconds he would hear a splash or the sound of her murmuring something to Deku. When he had awoken from his seven years of slumber within the chamber of sages, the rumour was that his Princess was dead. His heart had been torn apart, plagued by haunting thoughts of her death whilst he slept, powerless to save her…

And now she was alive, but without her knowing who he was, surely she was as good as dead to him?

Still, these thoughts didn't stop steady flow of intense feelings. The way his heart pounded when he looked at her, the way her voice woke his soul from what felt like an endless sleep…

As he lost himself in these thoughts, Zelda stepped out of the bathroom in a fluffy bathrobe and pink slippers with her slowly curling, damp hair tumbling over her shoulders. She watched Link with a bemused expression. He was looking down at his boots with an intense expression, muttering to himself.

"You okay?"

Link jumped, startled out of his pondering. As he allowed his eyes to run over her, from her soft wet curls to her pink slippers, she blushed, deeply.

"I, er, yeah, I'm well."

Zelda looked down at her slippers, crossing one leg over the other, awkwardly.

"I wanted to say, well, thankyou. For tonight. With the…"

"Gerudo?" Link suggested.

"Yeah, the… yeah," Zelda babbled, nervously.

Link was longing for the quiet solace that the bathroom offered, yet he knew better than to walk away from a Princess.

"Did you… kill him?" She asked, slowly.

Link shook his head. "I try not to kill."

'He _tries_ not to kill, what the _hell_ does that mean?' Zelda asked herself.

Zelda noticed Link yawn, widely. His eyes were full of sadness and betrayed his façade of bravery.

Yet, she had questions burning upon her tongue.

"Please, tell me how you know me?" She asked, pleadingly.

He turned away from her, sharply. He had changed in a flash, no longer a tired, sad boy, suddenly a strong, formidable warrior.

"Prin- Zelda, please, do not ask this of me. Save your questions for Impa."

Zelda felt the guilt erupt inside of her, or was it fear? She nodded, feebly, and backed away from him.

"Goodnight Link."

He watched her, his heart aching with confusion and longing, as he caught a glimpse of the Zelda he knew. The quiet, gentle Princess.

"Goodnight."

Impa padded into the kitchen to find Zelda sat at the breakfast bar, munching on a pop tart. Her long, curls were escaping a sloppy ponytail and, Impa noted with slight amusement, she was still dressed in her blue, sheep-dotted pyjamas.

"Are you under the illusion that you aren't going to school?" Impa asked, striding into the kitchen and filling the kettle.

Zelda pouted, defiantly. "I'm under no illusion, Impa."

Impa smiled. It was quite a relief that Zelda's wit had returned to her. Indeed, the change in Zelda was quite startling. Her violet eyes had recaptured their impish sparkle and a pink glow had returned to her skin. Impa had no doubt what had caused the change; though she was sure Zelda would deny such an accusation.

"Who is he, Impa?" Zelda asked, seriously, discarding the remainder of the pop tart.

"Intrigued?" Impa countered.

Zelda bit her lip, fighting the flush creeping up her neck.

"I want the truth."

"As do I," spoke a voice from the doorway.

Link's long hair was ruffled from sleep and he was dressed in an overlarge 'Hanson' t-shirt of Zelda's and some black sweats. He looked frighteningly normal, like any other seventeen-year-old boy, with only his pointed ears to betray his secret. He didn't look as Zelda as he stepped forward, his cobalt eyes were glued to Impa. She sighed.

"I knew this day would come. Link, sit down, and bear with me, I must reach back to where this all began."

Link sat down beside Zelda, his eyes still avoiding the young woman.

"Zelda, I beg that you do not interrupt, approach my story with an open mind," Impa requested, calmly.

Zelda swallowed her temper and nodded.

"In times so long ago the mind cannot comprehend, before the earth was populated, there were three goddesses. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and love, Din the goddess of power and elements and Farore the goddess of courage and truth. The goddesses descended upon the earth, each with their own task. Din's power enticed the plants and trees to grow strong and bear fruit, Nayru used her boundless wisdom to ensure the land had a law with which to be governed and Farore sculpted those who would live in the land, their hearts true and good so that they might live in peace.

The goddesses were pleased with what they had created and so they named the place Hyrule. Before leaving they placed the Triforce within the heart of Hyrule, a force that would ensure peace remained. The Triforce was sealed away so that no-one with a corrupted, greedy soul might ever use it for evil."

Link laughed, bitterly, at this point.

"Didn't do much of a job, did they?" He spoke, angrily.

"Link, do not insult the wisdom of the goddesses. They knew that someone would one day try to take the triforce, why do you think they created you?" Impa demanded, sharply.

Zelda sat, watching them both, silently as she attempted to override her cynical nature and accept Impa's words. Goddesses? A triforce? Hyrule?

"Anyway," Impa continued, eyeing Link, who was now sulking, sharply, "Hyrule did prosper for sometime. Until the reign of a widowed King. The King had been married late and his wife had passed away during childbirth, leaving him a beautiful daughter as the sole heir to the throne. When his daughter was around ten years old, he began to worry for her, fearing that she might not be strong enough to rule, so he began to make provisions for her reign, seeking out alliances so that she might be able to rule without fear. However, he chose the wrong alliance, with the people who were suspiciously willing. The Gerudo people-"

Zelda shivered, feeling her legs suddenly go numb.

"- the leader of which was a man named Ganondorf-"

At the name Zelda fell from her stool, suddenly weakened, as if a needle had drained all the energy from her veins. Link caught her deftly, his lightening reactions alerting Impa who had lost herself in her story.

"Zelda? Zelda!" Link cried out, his eyes searching her pale face, frantically. "What's wrong with her?" He demanded, fearfully.

Impa kneeled beside them, noting Link's arms fixed firmly around Zelda's slender shoulders as her long, cascading curls spilled out across his arm.

"She's having a vision. A vision of the past."

"Father, I don't want to meet him!" Little Zelda whined, stomping her foot, indignantly.

"Now Zelda, he's a very important man and I'm sure he'd like to meet the Princess of Hyrule," The King attempted to gently persuade his daughter.

"But, my dream-"

The King's gentle face became angered. He was growing tired of his daughter's excuses, but he secretly feared the dreams that haunted her sleep. He feared that she was cursed with prophecy that would ravage the rest of her life, ruining any moment of happiness she might have.

"Zelda! I won't hear another word of this nonsense! Now go and ready yourself to be presented!" The King roared, avoiding the violet gaze of his daughter who now had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Zelda ran out from the throne room, out into the courtyard where she fell down to her knees in front of her Mother's fountain, weeping into her arms and cursing her Father, silently.

Zelda felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and looked up, expecting to see Impa but meeting the azure eyes of a young boy instead. She leapt backwards, getting to her feet and quickly fisting her tears away as the boy watched her, curiously.

Her eyes then ran over his Kokiri tunic and the Hylian shield upon his back.

"You're from the forest?" She asked, her hands shaking with shock.

He nodded, his blue eyes unblinking.

Zelda's lips cvrled into a beaming smile. "Oh, I only dreamed you'd come!" She cried, delightedly.

The boy looked unsure of what to say in reply. He reached his hand into his pocket, drew out a large stone and held it out to Zelda.

"Is that… is that the Korkiri emerald?" She whispered, reverently.

He nodded again.

"I was sent here to you… by the Deku Tree," the boy spoke.

Zelda found that his voice was quite pleasing, clear and strong, not infused with an air of superiority like most men she had met. She nodded, sadly.

"He knew of my dreams. And your nightmares too," Zelda said, softly.

A painful expression passed across the boy's handsome features, briefly.

Zelda sat down on the stone steps of the courtyard and Link followed, leaving a significant gap between them.

"Oh, I'm Zelda," Zelda introduced, forcing a smile.

"The Princess," he verified.

Zelda nodded, glumly.

"Yes. But please, just call me Zelda."

"I am Link."

Zelda started slightly as a ball of light appeared from under Link's green cap. A small faerie that hovered near Link's head, smoothing the pieces of golden hair, which escaped his cap, in a motherly fashion. Zelda's heart sank as a wave of loneliness washed over her. Even the orphaned forest boy had someone to look after him and soon she would have no one. Of that she was sure.

"You were sent to me because you are the only one who can help. Are you willing to help me Link?"

Zelda admired how he took a moment before he answered her request rather than simply agreeing to it instantly, it proved that he was neither foolish nor rash.

"I will help you Zelda."

"Then allow me to offer some sort of explanation. Ever since a tender age I have had dreams of warning that foretold the future. The dreams were once simple, warnings of important days and broken toys. And then, around a month ago, I had a dream that I could find no interpretation for.

In the dream I saw Hyrule, the bright sunshine illuminating my peaceful land, yet in the distance I could see a dark cloud, a cloud of the darkest black that would engulf Hyrule upon reaching it. With the oncoming cloud I saw a man riding on a black horse, a man I knew from my younger years, the ruler of the Gerudo people, Ganondorf. He was bringing the cloud and I was helpless to stop him. Then I saw a boy with a faerie clutching that emerald and standing before Hyrule."

Zelda saw Link's eyebrows furrow and assumed her explanation had perturbed him, yet she did not know that Link was beginning to recognise the Princess from his own nightmare, a nightmare with a dark storm and a black horse… and it's rider.

"Link, I believe Ganondorf is trying to take power of Hyrule by gaining the power of the Triforce. Yet, I also believe that the boy standing before Hyrule, the boy destined to protect our land and all the truth and goodness that dwells within it,is you Link. " Zelda voiced her theory, standing in an attempt to convey some sort of wisdom or authority, though her knees were trembling. Her hopes were pinned upon this boy and his reaction.

Link stood, looking deeply into the eyes of the Princess and seeing a startling amount of fear dwelling within their violet depths.

"I believe you Zelda."

In sheer relief, Zelda threw her arms around Link's neck, hugging him tightly and trying to fight back the tears. Link was startled, yet blushed with pleasure and allowed his arms to hug the Princess, tentatively.

Zelda released Link, smiling shyly. "Thank you Link. I truly believed that you would help me."

Suddenly a tall, warrior woman appeared. She had short hair of silver and acutely pointed ears, much like Zelda and Link's.

"This is Impa Link, my nursemaid. She is the only one who believes me besides yourself."

Impa narrowed her eyes upon the boy, noting his good strong eye contact; how one of his hands rested upon the hilt of his sword, waiting to strike should danger arise. He had the potential of a true warrior. A warrior hand picked by the goddesses.

Then she noticed the tears of happiness in the eyes of her young charge. The Princess watched the boy with reverence, wonder… love.

She shook these thoughts from her head and addressed the child.

"The triforce is sealed within the temple of time. The only way to unseal the chamber is using three spiritual stones, one of which you are holding in your hand. The Korkiri emerald. You need to find the Goron's ruby and the Zora's Sapphire," Impa explained, sharply.

Link nodded, looking back to Zelda who was holding out a short scroll.

"Use this letter to gain access to Death Mountain, the dwelling of the Gorons."

Link took the scroll, tucking it away in his pack.

"Don't fear Zelda, together we will end this," Link pledged, gently.

Impa laid a hand upon Zelda's shoulder.

"Link, you must learn the Royal Lullaby, it will allow you entrance when nothing else will," Impa told him.

Zelda closed her eyes blissfully as Link and Impa played her lullaby in synchronisation, indulging in past happy memories of her childhood… and as the three stood in that courtyard, the beautiful ancient music dancing in the cool spring air, evil and corruption seemed a ridiculous notion.


	5. Chapter 5 Acceptance

A/N: Hey there! Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm sorry this took forever, internet difficulties and all. Some people might think this chapter is a little too soon, Zelda accepting her desting soquickly and all,but I'm not into writing angst plus I'm not very good at it. I beg your understanding!

I have a Psychology exam in 3 hours so everyone wish me luck :)

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 5 – Acceptance

The stars were hidden from view by swirls of eerie grey cloud. Zelda wrapped her arms around herself as the cold air brushed goose bumps across her skin. She blinked tears from her eyes, trying to fight the familiar ache of loneliness within her heart. Despite her mysterious absence from school that day, Rosalind still hadn't called.

It felt strange that she was still perturbed by Rosalind's absence despite the truths she had learned that morning. It almost comforted her, like clinging to a security blanket. Even though she was unsure of her own identity anymore, her mind was still occupied with thoughts of her friend, her schoolwork, her hair.

Zelda became aware that she was not alone and turned to see him watching her from the open window.

She didn't protest as he climbed out the window, treading carefully as he crossed the sloping roof that covered the kitchen and constituted as Zelda's hideaway.

They sat beside one another in a thoughtful silence for a few moments before Zelda spoke.

"What happened to your faerie?"

Link looked away. "I don't know." He fell silent for a moment. "I don't even know how I got here. I remember awakening after seven years sealed in the chamber of sages and seeing Hyrule, shrouded in darkness and evil. And I can remember a strange dream before I found myself in this world, following you."

Zelda sighed, looking up at the sky again and wishing in vain to see the stars.

"Do you believe me Zelda?"

She jumped, startled by the déjà vu that accompanied his question, a question she had once asked him.

"I don't want to, yet somehow... yeah I do."

Link folded his arms across his knees, resting his head upon them and staring out across the horizon. As Zelda watched him, she tried desperately to hate him, hate the inconceivable truth that he had forced upon her, but all she could feel was the same gratitude she had felt in the courtyard.

"Impa says I should stay here with you for a few months until… until you fully understand."

"Fully understand," Zelda mused, bitterly.

"You will. It just takes time," Link told her, gently.

In mere moments, Zelda's infamous temper flared, spilling from her lips before she could attempt to control it.

"How the hell would you know? Did someone once tell you, oh, yeah, you know you think you're just a normal kid? Well, actually you're a Princess and your entire kingdom is falling into ruin!" Zelda demanded, her violet eyes burning as she glared at him.

Link's face remained expressionless, though his knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists.

"Don't forget Princess, you were the one to inform me that I was the only one who could save your kingdom from falling into darkness," Link argued, quietly.

Zelda dropped her head into her hands, running her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to look at him, knowing that she wouldn't see a villain whom she might blame, but a boy just as frightened as herself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tasting her salty tears upon her lips.

"I'm sorry too, that life has to be like this, for either of us. But since there's no other way, we might as well support one another," he turned to face her, a ghost of a smile upon his lips, "we were once friends."

A cloud shifted, revealing one faintly twinkling star. Zelda bit her lip.

"I guess we could still try to be friends," she murmured.

Link got to his feet, retreating to the window. "I'd like that Princess."

* * *

Impa looked up as Link stepped into the kitchen. She smiled, weakly at him.

"How is she?"

"I'm not an expert at reading the emotions of girls, but I'd say she's still in shock."

"It should never have been this way. I argued with her Father, but he believed this was for the best."

Link remained silent, recalling that brief spark of hatred in Zelda's eyes. Her outburst had hurt him more than he would ever admit.

"So, Zelda's Father sent her here with you once he realised the mistake he had made?" Link asked in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Yes. When Ganondorf gained the triforce of power he ordered me to find Zelda. We returned to the Temple of time to ensure you were safe and to hide Zelda when we were brought here, I assume by the magic of the Sages. Zelda quickly forgot the old Kingdom, believing that her Father had passed away from a physical ailment."

"The perfect hiding place," Link spoke, softly, "until the time when I awoke. Yet why have I been sent here?"

Impa frowned. "You need the Princess' aid in the next stages of your journey. I'm afraid you can no longer fight alone."

"But she is not ready. She cannot fight, she has no magical abilities," Link argued.

"Then we must work fast to train her. If she will agree to it," Impa reasoned.

"When do we start?" Zelda asked from the doorway.

Both Link and Impa turned sharply. Impa hurried over to her, sweeping her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Zelda. I could not tell you," Impa apologised.

Zelda locked eyes with Link as Impa still held onto her tightly. For just a brief moment she was sure she had seen him smile.

"I don't blame you Impa. Nor you Link."

Impa released her, her hands resting upon her shoulders.

"Zelda, there is no need to be afraid. By the time of your return you will be ready. I swear it to you."

Zelda managed to smile, not noticing the brief glow upon the back of her hand as her heart finally accepted her true destiny.

* * *

Zelda believed she was dreaming as her bare feet negotiated the stairs, following the distant music that stilled her heart. She silently opened the back door, allowing moonlight to spill into the kitchen as she wandered out into the garden.

He was bathed in moonlight, stood in the centre of the lawn, frozen as he held the flute to his lips. Zelda stopped as she reached the edge of the grass, swaying gently like a snake called from a basket by the hypnotic music.

Link was basking in the memories that the gentle lullaby held. Memories of chambers, waterfalls, but mainly memories of Zelda and their first meeting. The memories that he recalled in times of deepest loneliness and despair. As the music danced in the air, Link pondered the months ahead of him. He had only a month to prepare for the battles that awaited him, yet he now knew that he would not be fighting alone. Though whether that would ease or increase his burden only time would tell. He did not doubt Zelda's ability and knew that Impa would mould her into an able fighter, but he also reminded himself of the control she unknowingly had over him, evoking emotions he had long since buried.


End file.
